Motteke Sailor Fuku
Lyrics 3 centimeters It's a rule we can overlook (Woo!) My sailor uniform It's lucky so I'm off the hook (Hey!) Hypocrite – Just do it! Pull back and release it – YEAH! No sweat! (WOO!) No sweat! (WOO!) You got it going – darlin’ darlin’ freeze! Feeling kinda lazy Borderlinein' crazy Wait no - I think maybe I love you! Worry wart – no – wait - Introvert – Miss food court HEY – just cut it out! I don't get what's cool 'bout the new girl But she's loved like the last in the whole world Is it just me? She's just a school-girl! Can I get seconds please? Right n-n-now! ( C H A T T E R ) POM POM CHEERLEADER LET'S GET CHERRY PIE LA LA welcome home Party SENSATION (YEAH!) Brilliant confidence Look out! Shooting star Take it away, squad ranger Sing your heart out with us as we Sing and Dance! Take it all and be on the attack I'll be the one that will have the last laugh And I'll rock my sailor uniform like no big deal I'm at a loss - I don't know what to do It's Monday, so I'm in a bad mood But at least my sailor uniform is super cute! 3 different pieces And no time to overthink Hey! Just do it (yeah!) You'll kill it! (yay!) My Darlin Darlin, please! Love makin' me blur Like a rollercoaster Wait no – Can we keep that a secret? Look at you fight back, like that Spoiled brat - Red flag! You better cut it out! You're my height now, So get a good look Your pinky's no match For the heel of my foot Now I'm in control, and hey I'm on a roll From the hem of my skirt to my soul MON-MON delusion LET'S GO back in time YAI-YAI soarin' moves WHAT'S UP? TEMPTATION (hey!) Need a part time job 'Cause I'm broke as heck I'm gonna be set for life So just sit back and watch as I SING AND DANCE Give it a try, And give it all you got The challenge you now face needs your best shot Underneath my sailor uniform I am still me The weekend's here but what's thhhere to Do But show off whenever I'm near you With a simple sailor uniform, life sure is great! 3 meter record I'm holdin on for dear life (GYU) Make my heart race When we embrace I'M SUGAR SUGAR SWEEeeeT ~ ( C H A T T E R ) BON-BON MON-MON DAY LET'S GET OO OO AH! RAN-RAN CHOP CHOP KICK! Look up! FU FU HO! (yeah!) Learning's so easy! Love is ABC I fall in love - I fall in love OO LA LA everyone now, SING AND DANCE Take it all and be on the attacj I'll be the one that will have the last laugh And I'll rock my sailor uniform like no big deal I'm at a loss - I don't know what to do It's Monday, so I'm in a bad mood But at least my sailor uniform is super cute! So naturally, I'll be on the attack I'll be the one that will have the last laugh And I'll rock my sailor uniform like no big deal 3 centimeters It's a rule we - can overlook (Wow!) My sailor uniform It's lucky I'm off the hook (Yeah!) Hypocrite – Just do it! Do your best, and I got the rest! No sweat! (WOO!) No sweat! (WOO!) You got it going – darlin’ darlin’ amused!